


Deserving

by AllenTraduction



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Français | French, Ghosts, M/M, Post-Canon, Traduction en Francais, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Jack est mort, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est parti.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Jack the Ripper
Kudos: 4





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deserving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739080) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



> Je remercie Thedevilchicken pour m'avoir permit de traduire son superbe travail et je m'excuse aussi de mon manque d'action. C'était un peu difficile ses derniers temps de traduire en vue des choses. La pandémie rend les profs complètement dingue et on c'est retrouver sous les devoirs notés et les dossiers en rendre. Je pense pouvoir repartir avec une traduction par semaine et j'espère que cela vous plaira.  
> J'écrit aussi sous le nom d'[ d'Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune) et si jamais vous aimez se fandom ou se couple n'hésitez pas à me rendre visite pour découvrir encore plus de travaux français sur eux. En plus cela me fera un peu plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie. :3

Jack l'Éventreur est mort.

Il est mort il y a quatre ans à Lambeth Asylum et Jacob est sûr que c'est ce qui s'est passé. Il était là à l'époque, après tout. Il entendit le combat, bien qu'il soit étouffé par la porte de la cellule. Il a vu le corps quand Evie l'a traîné à l'intérieur, loin des regards indiscrets. Il a joué son rôle dans la dissimulation de Frederick après cela. Il sait que Jack est mort.

Jack l'Éventreur est mort. Bien sûr, cela ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'il est parti. Et honnêtement, Jacob ne sait pas ce qu'il devrait ressentir à ce sujet.

S'il n'a rien appris d'autre du Ghost Club et de son vieil ami Charlie Dickens, il sait qu'il y a toujours une explication logique, rationnelle et scientifique à tout ce qu'il voit - ou ne voit pas - dans le monde qui l'entoure.

C'était comme ça avec l'Eventreur, à l'époque où il était encore en vie: Jack n'était pas surhumain, peu importe ce que le Londonien moyen aurait pu croire. Jack était juste un type d'homme fort, au-dessus de la moyenne mais pas même le plus fort que Jacob avait rencontré, avec une série de trucs pour répandre la peur qu'il avait appris de la Fraternité en Inde. Il n'était pas non plus un monstre, du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'avait été, il était juste plus tordu et en lambeaux à l'intérieur que Jacob ne l'avait jamais vraiment réalisé. Il avait cru l'avoir sauvé, mais il supposait qu'il avait tort.

Le fait est que tout cela s'appliquait lorsque Jack était un homme vivant et respirant dans le monde des vivants. Maintenant qu'il est mort, il n'y a rien de logique, de rationnel ou de scientifique à ce sujet. Quand Jacob le voit - et il sait qu'il le voit, avec autant de certitude que de savoir qu'il est mort - il n'y a que deux explications possibles. C'est quelque chose d'autre à propos duquel Jacob ne sait pas trop comment se sentir, car aucun d'eux ne lui semble agréable.

Le premier, purement et simplement et sans détour: Jacob a perdu la raison. Cela aurait du sens, pense-t-il, étant donné tout ce qui s'est passé. Il a causé la mort de beaucoup de gens, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était tout à fait comme ce que Jack était. Il se sent responsable, peu importe combien de fois il se dit qu'il ne l'est pas. Alors peut-être que c'est de la culpabilité, ou peut-être du chagrin, et peut-être que Lambeth Asylum était le meilleur endroit pour eux deux. Le seul problème est qu'il ne se sent pas fou. Evie aime plaisanter à ce sujet, mais elle ne le pense pas non plus. Elle pense qu'il a beaucoup de choses, et elles ne sont pas toutes bonnes, mais "avoir perdu l'esprit" n'en fait pas partie. Elle a généralement raison.

Le second: tout ce qu'il voit est réel. Et cela signifie que Jack est un fantôme.

**"Faites-moi confiance,"** dit Jack, **"Je ne veux pas être ici plus que vous ne me voulez ici."**

Jacob rit amèrement. Il se frotte les yeux comme si cela allait le faire partir; il est presque aveugle dans l'un d'eux, Jack a veillé à cela, mais il peut toujours voir clairement avec l'autre et il voit Jack maintenant. Honnêtement, sans le masque fait d'un sac, il est presque beau. Il ressemble à n'importe quel autre homme, n'importe qui qu'on pourrait croiser dans la rue, au marché, attendre à côté dans un magasin. Il est banal, il pourrait être n'importe qui, et sa mort a fait de lui une légende. Ce n'est pas une légende pour Jacob, cependant. Honnêtement, même après tout ce qu'il a fait, il est juste Jack.

Jack ne vient que quand Jacob est seul. Ce soir, il est seul. Il essaie de dormir. Et Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit et pose une grosse main contre la poitrine de Jacob. C'est lourd, presque comme s'il était réel, sauf qu'il pouvait voir à travers lui. Même avec toutes les compétences d'Assassin qu'il a acquises au fil des ans, ce n'est généralement pas le cas des personnes qu'il rencontre.

Alors que Jack commence à se lever, Jacob attrape son poignet. **"Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de toi ici"** , dit-il.

Jack ne lui demande pas si cela veut dire qu'il le désire et Jacob ne dit pas un autre mot - il le tire vers le bas à la place, retourne les draps et se tire dans le lit. Jack est mort, mais le poids de son fantôme appuie fermement contre Jacob et le matelas. Quand il le regarde, l'expression de Jack est amère, mais ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est non.

Il était une fois, quand ils rentraient de l'Inde, Jacob se dit que ne pas baiser son bel initié était ce qu'une bonne personne ferait; il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas exactement le facteur dissuasif que cela aurait dû être, alors il se demanda ce qu'Evie aurait pensé si elle l'avait découvert. Il imagina le froncement de sourcils sur son visage et son ton désapprobateur, puis il à arrêter. Il se demande s'il aurait peut-être dû succomber à la tentation. Jack l'a toujours voulu, après tout. Il n'a jamais su être subtil. Jacob ne lui a jamais appris comment l'être.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le baiser. S'ils avaient trop bu un soir et étaient tombés en riant dans leur lit, peut-être que cela aurait été mieux. Il a toujours aimé la façon dont Jack le regardait à l'époque, avant. Honnêtement, même une fois que les meurtres ont commencés, la façon dont Jack l'a regardé n'a pas beaucoup changé. C'est la façon dont il le regarde encore maintenant.

Quand Jacob l'entraîne dans un baiser, ce n'est que la dernière d'une longue série d'erreurs qu'il a commises.

\---

Jack l'Éventreur est mort. Il n'y a que quelques personnes dans le monde qui le savent, et Jacob est l'un d'entre eux, mais il ne se sent pas mort.

Depuis la mort de Jack, Jacob a repris les Rooks et les Assassins ont toujours Londres. Il pouvait vivre n'importe où, dormir dans un grand lit à baldaquin et non dans le genre de pension lugubre où il passait ses nuits avant de prendre le train de Kaylock. Sa résidence principale est ce qui était autrefois la maison de Crawford Starrick, car il pensait qu'elle faisait une déclaration. Mais parfois, il aime s'éloigner de ça et, d'une certaine manière, la pension s'adapte à la situation.

Il gémit à voix haute alors qu'il laisse Jack pousser en lui. Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, personne ne sera scandalisé d'entendre ça.

Jack est mort, mais il n'est pas parti. Jacob pense que c'est peut-être ce qu'ils méritent tous les deux ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce fut un plaisir de travailler sur cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment en la lisant ! D'autre histoire arrive très vite mais en attendant je vous conseille ses deux histoires française pour patienté ! [ La machine à Songes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375196) et [ Escale à Sinnoh ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633446)


End file.
